This invention relates to latches for gates and similar closures and more particularly to an improved gate latch for two-way swinging gates and similar closures.
Gate latches having a pair of upwardly pivoting latch members or leaves, and which in their normal lowered position are adapted to engage a vertical end member of a swinging gate, to maintain the gate in locked position, are well known. Each of the latch members can be pivoted manually upward from each side of the gate to permit the gate to swing in one direction or the other.
However, if one approaches the gate from one side and wishes to unlatch the gate so that it will swing outwardly in the opposite direction, it is necessary to place the hand across the gate to the opposite latch member or leaf to manually raise that leaf to permit outward swinging of the gate. This is awkward and burdensome, and particularly if one is carrying a package and the freedom of movement of his hands is thus restricted, the ability to lift the opposite latch member or leaf on the opposite side of the gate to open the gate in that direction is particularly difficult.
Illustrative of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,043,617; 2,860,903; and 2,809,063.
One object of the present invention accordingly is to provide a gate latch of simple design and construction, which can be operated from either side of a two-way swinging gate to permit easy release of the latch from one side of the gate so as to permit the gate to swing freely in either direction.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved gate latch for fastening a vertically hinged two-way swinging gate and which includes a pair of pivotally mounted latch members which in their normal lowered position engage a vertical end member of the gate to fasten the gate in locked position, and including a pivotally mounted means for engaging one or the other or both of the latch members from one side of the gate, for manually selectively raising the latch members on one or both sides of the gate to permit swinging movement of the gate in either direction.